


Kidnapping an Heiress

by ProudCanadianGal101



Series: OHSHC Rich!Haruhi AU's [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, F/M, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rich Haruhi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudCanadianGal101/pseuds/ProudCanadianGal101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Suzuki's are one of the wealthiest, most famous, and infuintial families in the world. The Suzuki's heir is in hiding despite all that. She's in hiding because of a threat of kidnapping. When will she come out of hiding? When she does, is the threat of kidnappings still there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapping an Heiress

"Haru-chan!" Two young twins called out to their best friend. Their best friend, a girl around the same age as them, turned around. She brightened up when she saw who called.

"Hika-kun! Kao-kun!" The young girl, Haruhi, squealed in delight. She loved seeing her friends, but since her tenth birthday she hasn't seen them as often. "What're you two doing here?"

"We don't know. Our mother just sent us here." The twins shrugged. When Haruhi was about to respond, her mother walked into the room.

"Good, you two are here." Haruhis mother, Sakura, smiled at the three 10 year olds. "Come with me to my office."

Sakura and the three children walked in silence towards her office. Once all four of them were in her office, she locked the door, and closed the curtains. She muttered something that none of the 10 year olds heard.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, when you two were born your mother and I agreed that one of you would marry my daughter. Don't interrupt!" Sakura knew that all three of them wanted to say something. "I would let your mother tell you two, but this is urgent and its easier to tell you three the news together. I wish I could of told you when you were older. Haruhi, someone's planning on kidnappings you, son you're going to live with someone I trust my life with. You're going to live like an average girl until I know its safe." Sometime during Sakura's small speach, the twins hugged Haruhi, as if protecting her from something no one could see.

"Who... who am I going to stay with mommy?" Haruhi asked with a fearful voice. The twins hugged her tighter, knowing when she says 'mommy' or 'papa' she's scared. Sakura looked at her only daughter sadly.

"You're going to be staying with Fujioka, acting as her daughter."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! This is my first OHSHC fanfic, so I hope they aren't too OOC!! Please tell me how I did!!
> 
> If your wondering, I originally posted this on ff.net...


End file.
